epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Pinhead vs Pyramid Head- Epic Rat Battles of Horror Season 2
Alrighty, here we are. This suggestion comes from Slenderm- I mean DudeWithASuit and BackToTheFuturama86, though I mostly dedicate it to BTTF 'cause his school starts back today. Yeah. On a Saturday. In super early August. Sorry man. Anyways, todays matchup is kind of a spirtual successor to Ghostface vs Leatherface, we have the pin-the-tail-on-the-demon, Pinhead going head-to-head with Silent Hill's very own Pyramid Head. You may now forget you never heard that terrible pun and start reading. Cast Pinhead- NicePeter Pyramid Head- EpicLLOYD Dracula (Cameo)- Yamimash Instrumental- this Introduction Announcer:(0:18) EPIC RAT BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! ' ' BEGIN! The Battle Pinhead: (0:28) It will be an honor to crush this problem and send him back to his momma, Dumb brutes like yourself is why my creator hates the Horror genre! I'll send this rapist to Hell, if he needs any further persuasion that his rhymes are as embarrasing as his movie adaptations! You'll NEED that hospital of yours once you're finished being grilled, I come packing rhymes hard enough to keep you as Silent as your Hill- Leave you stuttering and muttering that your drastic loss was puzzling, But when you're beaten, no tears please, it's a waste of good suffering! Pyramid Head: (0:50) Through my Pyramid, I observe a voodoo-doll Dracula attempting to diss me, When in the harsh reality, he's just ruining Demons faster then Disney! You're just lame, son, but I'll have fun and maim one until this game's won, Then I'll have you shamed, stunned and shipped back to the emo concert you came from! I'll pull apart the Puppet Master until I leave him with seared strings Send him back to hell and leave this Coward feeling Wilde as his genital piercings! So bring your flawed squad full of pansy, blue-in-the-face monster frauds! Because you can call yourself a monster, but WHAT'S AN IMP GOT ON A GOD?! Pinhead: (1:10) There's no use in pretending that defending will save you from my offending, of this egyptian fool with rhymes as dissapointing as his games secret ending, Collecting the sweet nectar that he bled, once this monster is truly dead, Taking a stab at my style while he rocks the Pyramid of Giza on his head! Now would be an excellent time to start panicing, as I leave your limbs expanding, and Then Ceno-bite off your face to show that I've had enough of your shenangians! Your whole army of nurses couldn't comphrehend the evil shadow that you're standing in! So leave the rapping to the pros, and maybe stick to fucking those mannequins! Pyramid Head: (1:33) You stand no chance against my blade after you've stepped into The Room, As I shorten the life-span of this flash in the pan, Step to this executioner, and he'll send you straight to your Doom, Leave your head buried in a trash can if you fuck with this Boogey Man! I represented all of James fears and frustrations that his life was fragile, So I guess today I represent how mad you must be that you lost this battle- Think you're so smart? Then you lost this whole face-off from the start, So think twice, next time, 'cause it looks like I just tore your soul apart. Announcer: (1:55) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIC RAT BATTLES OF HORRORRRRRR Conclusion Who won? Pinhead Pyramid Head Note Note: I'd really love some solid suggestions for Nemesis (Resident Evil) and The Animals (You're Next)! Category:Blog posts